La misión de Mikasa Ackerman
by Zeit Reise
Summary: Mikasa se queda a cargo de Levi, solo porque se lo pidió Eren. Pensó que seria sencillo, pero jamas se espero que al no estar la pareja del "enano" aparecerían pretendientes dispuestos a arrebatárselo. Ella no lo permitiría, claro que no. ErenxLevi
1. Espionaje

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama

**Pareja: **Erenx Levi

**Advertencia: **Una mikasa un tanto desquiciada y levi un tan lindo que todos quieren con él.

**La Misión de Mikasa Ackerman**

**1.- ESPIONAJE**

Tiene que cuidarlo, como a su propia vida, tiene que protegerlo, asesinaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar su virginal cuerpo, esa era la promesa que le hizo a Eren, quien había salido en un viaje de negocios a España. Al que tenía que proteger es a Levi, de esos malditos pretendientes que tiene por doquier pero claro el no estaba percatado. Aquella labor duraría 3 días, hasta que Eren llegara. Actualmente estaba caminando junto a Levi con dos bolsas en sus manos.

-¿Por qué me sigues tanto?-pregunto notoriamente incomodo ante su compañía

-Para mantenerte seguro-respondió sin dirigirle la mirada-se lo prometí a Eren-esto último lo murmuro lo cual se hizo inaudible para el otro.

-Se cuidarme solo-mascullo molesto y mirando con descaro a la asiática

-Solo será mientras Eren no este, después te dejare en paz, además no es que nuestra relación sea de lo más amigable

Ella jamás obviaría el severo enojo que se tienen ellos, son como el agua y el aceite. No importa cuando lo remuevas jamás se juntaran, en ese mismo instante ella corrompía las leyes de la física y química. Llegaron hasta el lugar donde vivían Eren y el enano. Una casa de tamaño regular, pero en el interior sumamente limpio y ordenado, sin esas dos piezas clave podría tener por seguro que el enano ya se hubiera regresado a su antigua vivienda.

Levi se dirigió a la cocina dejando las compras anteriormente hechas al lado del lavadero. Prendió la hornilla dispuesto a preparar la cena.

-Compraste más de lo normal-dijo Mikasa sentada en la mesa-¿A qué se debe?

-Viene un amigo a visitarme-dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo. Pero no, eso era señal de amenaza para la asiática.- ¿Algún problema?

-No, ninguno- mintió saliendo de la cocina-para esto me prepare-pensó sentándose en el sillón de la sala.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta tomo desprevenida a la asiática, jamás pensó que llegaría tan rápido… ¿Cómo se llamaba?...Así, no sabe el puto nombre. Al ver que el enano, como le dice ella sin que se cuenta, no salía decidió abrir la puerta. Un rubio de ojos azules de aproximadamente metro ochenta, con cara de "mientras el novio de Levi no esté aprovechare la situación", ¡NO!, se aseguraría de que no se le insinué al enano a toda costa.

-Señorita, muy buenas noches-saludo cordialmente

-Hola-dijo secamente-Adelante…-si fuera por ella le hubiera cerrado la puerta en su cara.

-Gracias-paso a la sala-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Erwin Smith ¿Y el suyo?

-Mikasa-ni formaba una oración solo era una que otra palabra

-Oh, llegaste- salió al que tanto esperaba aquel rubio-Perdona pero aun no esta lista la cena

-Ese es el menor problema, ¿Sabes qué? Te invito a comer-ofreció tomando sus manos

-No puedo

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, para pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos-ahora su voz se hizo más grave y seductora.

Por favor, que diga que no. Suplicaba Mikasa en vista de la mirada de rendición de Levi. No le hizo muy bien el año y medio de relación con Eren, se le pega un poco su actitud indefensa y sensible cuando el no está.

-Está bien. Vamos-acepto a desgracia de la chica.

-Entonces que esperamos-rodeo el cuello del más pequeño con su brazo y se encaminaron a la salida seguidos de la mirada desagradable de la chica.

-Nos vemos luego, mocosa-dijo el azabache saliendo dejando a la chica parada en medio de su sala.

Esta muy mal si cree que lo dejara ir con aquel sujeto.

**(…)**

Se encontraban tranquilamente caminando bajo el cielo nocturno y estrellado, con las luces de los faroles iluminando su camino. Pero no sabían, ni sabrán que los estaban siguiendo nada más ni nada menos que Mikasa.

Vestida con un saco negro y lentes de sol, para que no pudieran ver la mayor parte de so rostro. Los seguía escondiéndose en algún callejo n que encontrara o de un farol ancho. Con el cual ocultarse si paraban repentinamente.

Después de varios minutos de larga caminata, se detuvieron frente a un restaurante italiano ingresando a paso ligero dentro de aquel lujoso restaurante.

-Ahora como lograre entrar-busco en sus pensamientos alguna manera de ingresar desapercibida o al menos para ellos.

Camino hasta quedar frente a la entrada, entro y se encontró con el recepcionista.

-¿Tiene alguna reservación señorita?-pregunto haciendo una elegante reverencia.

-No. Pero me urge entrar-saco la billetera y le mostro cien dólares

-Espero disfrute de la comida, adelante-ese era el poder del dinero hoy en día, dejo en el mostraron el billete e ingreso sin problema alguno.

Camino rápidamente para que no pudieran verla, se fue a una de las mesas al fondo del restaurante en un ángulo donde se pueda ver mejor lo que ocurría en la mesa donde ambos hombres se encontraban.

-La chica de antes, ¿Es algún familiar tuyo?

-Hipotéticamente, ella es la hermana de Eren

-Oh si, Eren-como, se podría decir, como odiaba escuchar aquel nombre. Él que lo conocía casi toda su vida y no logro nada con él, un simple joven en cuestión de un par de años logro conquistarlo-como olvidarlo

-¿Qué pedirás?-pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-espagueti…claro, si tu gustas-sonrió pícaramente

-Bien-acepto seriamente, al parecer el solo se lo estaba tomando como una salida común y corriente. Bueno no puede hacer que se enamore de el de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Qué ordenaras señores?-se les acerco el camarero con una libreta para apuntar pedidos.

-Espagueti para dos y…una botella de champan-ordeno devolviendo el menú anteriormente dado, retirándose el camarero al rato de tomar la orden.-Espero soportes un poco de licor Levi

-No me desafíes-mascullo con molestia

-Vamos, disfruta esta cena, como amigos-dijo tomando suavemente su mano.

-Está bien, pero solo una copa-acepto haciendo sonreír por dentro a Erwin por su astucia.

-Maldito…no lo toques, el solo es de Eren-arrugaba con sus manos el mantel de la mesa.

-¿Ordenara algo?-apareció el camarero a su lado

-Lo que sea…lasaña…-en eso una idea se le vino a la mente, una muy loca y desquiciada, descripciones que le recordaban a la amiga del enano, Hanji. Se sentía como ella al tomar aquella decisión-ahora que lo pienso también necesito que me haga un favor

-Si dígame

-¿Ve esos dos hombres de aquella mesa?...Quiero que coloque esto debajo de su mesa-le mostro un aparatico, o como ella llamaría una micrófono.

-Discúlpeme pero yo no puedo hacer eso-se estaba apartando resignado

-Está bien, hablaré tu idioma-saca en esta ocasión un billete de 50 dólares-Colócalo debajo de su mesa sin que se den cuenta y ponte esto en tu oído, te daré instrucciones de lo que debes hacer.

-En seguida-el soborno nunca fallaba, a pesar de usarlo por primera vez en su vida.

Aquel camarero se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la mesa de los aludidos.

-Disculpen, pero me temo que demorara un poco más de tiempo sus ordenes, pido mil disculpas.

-No hay problema-dijo Smith

-Permítame limpiar su mesa-saco un pañuelo y se dispuso a limpiar

-Pero si no está sucio-aclaro el rubio

-A mi no me importa, que continúe-era obvio que estaría bien para el azabache, le gusta la limpieza.

-Con permiso-se retiro después de la limpieza innecesaria

-¿Lo hiciste?-pregunto sacándose un poco las gafas

-Tal como usted dijo, no se dieron cuenta

-Bien-le dio el billete-te daré otros cincuenta si haces algo mas…a mi señal

Asintió el camarero, no podía desaprovechar dinero fácil.

-Cualquier aprovechamiento que haga, se las verá conmigo-dijo afilando la mirada hacia ellos.

Ya estaban los platillos en la mesa con una botella de champan en el medio. Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente cuando Erwin tomo su tenedor enrollándolo con los fideos, pero no se lo comió, más bien se lo puso frente al azabache.

-¿Qué insinúas?-ya se comenzaba a arrepentir de la "salida de amigos"

-Anda, solo un bocadito-sonrió acercando mas aquel tenedor de metal.

-Me rehúso-dijo alejando un poco su silla dejando sus respectivos cubiertos al lado de su plato.

Pero insistió acercando mas el tenedor haciendo que Levi moviera la cabeza en negación levemente. Esa era la señal, se estaba aprovechando. La asiática le dio la señal y el camarero comenzó a caminar como si nada con una balde de agua entre sus manos. Y al estar cerca de su mesa fingió un tropezón, derramando todo el contenido de la cubeta sobre el rubio.

-¿Pero qué?-dijo levantándose de su asiento de golpe

-Discúlpeme por favor fue un accidente, no fue mi intención-espero que tuviera algunos dotes de actor para que el rubio se lo creyera porque si no quería imaginarse lo que le esperaría.

-No te preocupes…solo lárgate-hablo Levi, el susodicho se fue triunfante.- Vámonos, estamos haciendo un papelón.

-Está bien, vamos-se trago toda la molestia, no quería incomodar a Levi.

Salieron del restaurante, mientras la chica los miraba con satisfacción. El rubio todo empapado y Levi…pues no estaba muy contento ahora.

-¿Estuvo bien lo que hice?-dijo el camarero acercándosele

-Adiós…y ten-se despidió dejando el dinero correspondiente en su mesa. Saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

-Un momento…no pagó lo que ordeno-el pobre hombre se sintió un estúpido al darse cuenta en ese último instante.

**(…)**

Se encontraban sentados en una banca frente de una tienda. El más pequeño ayudaba al otro a secarse, podía verse su saco tendido en el espaldar de la banca.

-No parecía haberse tropezado-dijo intentando analizando lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-Olvídalo, ya no tiene sentido que pienses en eso…por lo menos ahora estas algo seco

-Es cierto… ¿Quieres una bebida? Considerando que no pudimos tomar ni una copa de champan-dijo mirando una maquina de soda

-Sí, gracias

-Todo por ti Levi-dijo levantándose dirigiéndose a aquella maquina. Metió unas monedas y apretó los botones para que salieran las bebidas. Aprovechando que el azabache no prestaba atención abrió la bebida que le correspondía a Levi, le gustaba la de limón, colocándole una pastilla para dormir.-Aquí tienes Levi, espero no te moleste ya que la abrí por ti

-Si me molesta pero en fin-le dio un sorbo a la bebida-como que sabe algo raro, no importa-continuo bebiendo ante la atenta mirada del más grande.

Todo aquello no fue desapercibido por la joven, que se maldecía por no poder acercársele y meterle un buen golpe en la cara a aquel hombre.

-¿Con que intentándote aprovechar?-dijo escondida detrás de unos muros de un callejón-Nadie tocara al enano en mi guardia

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto "preocupado"

-No es nada solo me duele la cabeza un poco-se levanta de la banca-Creo que debería regresar a mi…-se sentó de nuevo producto del mareo que comenzaba a sentir.

-Te llevare a tu casa, pero…demoraremos mucho-dijo un tanto insinuante

-Mierda. Llévame a cualquier lugar, no quiero estar aquí-pidió sobándose sus sienes intentando soportar el mareo.

-Como digas-más rápido que un rayo lo cargo en sus brazos y comenzaron a caminar. Erwin podría estar seguro de haber visto un motel en alguna parte

A unas cuantas cuadras se encontraba aquel motel. Ingresaron sin ser perdidos de vista por la chica, o ya se le podría considerar espía, fueron atendidos rápidamente y se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansado, tengo sueño

-Tranquilo aquí estarás bien-dijo sentándose al borde de la cama donde el otro estaba echado

-Me quedare aquí hasta mañana, será mejor que te vayas…yo dejare cancelando la habitación…

-Tranquilo, te acompañare

-No quiero que te vayas-insistió ya enfurecido. Y molestar a alguien con sueño no es nada bonito.

-Bueno, ya me voy-apago las luces y se dirigió hacia una puerta, no era la de salida, era la del baño. Para suerte suya antes de que se hubiera despedido ya estaba profundamente dormido.

No podía ingresar, ya no tenía dinero. Pensó la chica parada en la entrada del motel. ¿Este era el final? ¿Le fallaría a su hermano? ¿Aquel rubio se lo violaría mientras ella estaba sin ideas?. Mientras estaba buscando en su mente algún plan que llevar a cabo, escucho como en la pista del frente, una patrulla policial pasaba a toda velocidad.

-La policía trabaja muy hasta tarde, por lo menos atrapan a todos los crimina…les-saco de su bolsillo su teléfono celular marcando el numero de la policía

-Hola, emergencia…reporte su caso

-Hola…quiero reportar un caso, hay un violador en un motel-es lo más bajo que tuvo que caer pero. No hay mal que por bien no venga ¿No?

-Por favor deme la dirección

Dio la dirección donde se encontraban recibiendo como respuesta que ya habría oficiales en camino.

-No te preocupes Eren, no dejare que nadie toque a tu Levi-dijo colgando el teléfono

**(…)**

Estaba plácidamente dormido con los cabellos revueltos por los movimientos constantes. Al borde de la cama se encontraba sentado el rubio que no apartaba su vista de aquella vista.

-Aun sigue mojada-dijo refiriéndose a su camisa, sacándosela y dejándola a un lado-Aun no se qué es lo que le viste a alguien como Eren.

Se acerco a su rostro y aparto los mechones de cabello de su frente, sintiendo la respiración en su rostro. Quería acercar sus labios contra su frente cuando algo, mejor dicho alguien irrumpió de golpe en la habitación.

-¡Allí esta! ¡Espósenlo!-dijo un policía llamando a sus compañeros y apuntándole con un arma

-Es-esperen ¡Que!... ¡Suéltenme!-hablo fuerte al sentir como lo tomaban por atrás tirándolo hacia el suelo bruscamente.

-¡Silencio todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra!-dijo el oficial al mando del escuadrón.-¡Llévenselo!-ordeno

-Déjenme…yo no hice nada para que me arresten de la nada.-explico confundido y un tanto molesto

-Dígale eso al juez. Recibimos una llamada informando que había un violador-dijo mirando al que se encontraba en la cama-Me asegurare que no salgas de prisión

Lo que más le sorprendía al rubio en ese momento es que todo aquel ajetreo no haya despertado a Levi, la pastilla fue muy potente. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso ahora? Haría a prisión por un crimen que nunca cometió.

Mientras era sacado del motel vio una figura tras las sombras, una silueta femenina que ingresaba al motel, ya no pudo ver más cuando fue metido en la patrulla.

-Es bueno que no hayas despertado-suspiro aliviada la chica sacándose las gafas

-mnn- comenzaba a abrir los ojos

-Por desgracia aun no quiero que despiertes-saco del bolsillo de su saco una pastilla con el mismo efecto que la anterior y se la metió en la boca dejándolo nuevamente dormido.-Esto va a ser un viaje muy largo…

Llevo al azabache fuera del motel, llamo un taxi para que los llevara de regreso a su casa.

**(…)**

Despertó en el sofá de la sala, al abrir los ojos la primera persona que vio fue a la mocosa hermana de Eren.

-¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí?-pregunto con una duda tamaño colosal

-Aquel rubio te trajo hasta aquí en la madrugada, yo te deje en el sofá ya que no podía abrir la puerta de tu habitación mientras te cargaba.- respondió con naturalidad. A cualquier pregunta que se le pudiera ocurrir al más bajo ella la respondería sin duda, ya que para eso se había pasado toda la noche, pensando en una excusa sumamente perfecta.

-Ya veo-dijo tocándose su frente-Me duele la cabeza

-¿Qué tal fue tu cita?-pregunto mientras en su interior reía a carcajadas como Hanji Zoe, después de eso. Necesitaría un psicólogo

-Con solo recordar me duele más la cabeza así que cállate.

Así pudo deshacerse con maestría al primer "pretendiente", no le interesa que será del tal Erwin, si le dieron cadena perpetua o lo mandarían a matar, que le interesaba ya. Ahora lo único que esperaba era que no llegaran más.

Algo que no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Bueno, dejen un review con su opinión.

Me quedare sin Internet así que se me hará complicado actualizar Mi amado dueño y teniendo en cuenta de que me piden lemon hard(?). Tranquilas cumpliré sus peticiones. Eso creo

Soy novata con esto de narrar ya que recién empiezo a escribir así que no esperen "mil maravillas"


	2. Sumergida en problemas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama

Después de un siglo regrese con nuevo capítulo, les sugeriría odiarme TAT soy una bitch por olvidarme por completo de este fic. Lo lamento y sin más preámbulos les dejo leer.

Esto es un vago intento de comedia (?)

**2.- Sumergida en problemas**

Palpo varias veces el cojín del sofá, buscando el aparato del cual provenía la estresante canción. Tomó el celular, mirando como foto en la llamada a una patata. Y sabia de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué te dije sobre llamarme cuando estoy fuera de casa?- ni siquiera dijo hola, la falta de sueño la ponía de mal humor.

-Por eso mismo, ¡Estuviste fuera toda la noche y no regresaste!- contesto alarmada una castaña

-Te dije muy claro que estaría en casa de Eren-lanzo un bostezo

-Pero si tu hermano no está, me dijiste que viajo ¿Por qué estas allí si no hay nadie?

-Esta su novio, y lo estoy cuidando-puso el altavoz para no tener que acercarlo a su oído.

-No eres una niñera, de seguro tu estas... ¡Me estas engañando con otro Mikasa!-lloriqueos a full drama se escuchaban del otro lado de la línea

-¿No tienes que hacer otra cosa importante? ¿Cómo comer?- conociéndola como era, seguro saciaría sus penas con un buen trozo de carne en su plato.

A veces la asiática se preguntaba cómo no la echaba a patadas de su casa y la dejaba vivir a la intemperie, luego recordaba que estaba enamorada de ella y se le pasaba. Aburrida de conversaciones absurdas colgó el teléfono dejando a su pareja con la palabra en la boca.

-A menos que estés en tu casa, nada te da el derecho a hacer bulla –dijo molesto Levi que la veía recostada aun en su muy limpio sofá.

-Jodete, ¿Cómo es que Eren te quiere?-pregunto por su actitud tan ruda y amargada

-O el era muy idiota o yo muy encantador-dijo sarcástico- Eren quiere hablar con ambos, así que apresúrate

Eso del encanto no se lo creía ni a cañones, pero tampoco la teoría de que su querido hermano fuera un idiota, tal vez estaba un poco ciego cuando fijo su vista en el enano. Sí, eso era.

Siguió a Levi, la hizo sentarse a su lado, en frente de una laptop con cámara incrustada. Al medio minuto la pantalla se encendió, mostrando a Eren y de fondo lo que parecía ser un cuarto de hotel.

-¡Hola amor!, ¡Mikasa, que bueno que estés aquí!- saludó el muy vivo y carismático Eren Jaeger- ¿Cómo estuvo todo por allá?

-No preguntes tonterías, ¿Cuándo regresas pedazo de mierda?- cuando lo llamaba por insultos sabía muy bien que estaba preocupado o necesitado de su compañía- Tu hermana no deja de joderme desde que te fuiste

-Pasado mañana cariño- le sonrió-No creí que hablaras en serio con lo de cuidarlo Mikasa, no es necesario te lo aseguro

-Eso es lo que tú crees Eren- la azabache pensó en lo ocurrido el otro día, claro que ese enano necesitaba vigilancia extrema

La chica tenia suerte de que el enano no recordara nada de lo ocurrido, o eso quería creer al menos.

-Y... ¿Se están llevando bien?-pregunto Eren con una pizca de esperanza en que no se vayan a matar mientras el no esté presente.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Cómo no estarlo?!...¿No es así enano?- rodeo con su brazo el hombreo del azabache quien entendió que trataba de hacer la chica.

-Nos llevamos bien..."muy bien"- Levi tenía la suerte que a su novio le costara mucho entender el sarcasmo.

El mundo entero colapsaría en un sin fin de catástrofes por lo ocurría en ese instante; ambos esbozando una sonrisa forzosa con tal de que Eren se tragara el cuento de que ese par de llevaba de maravilla y no habría problema alguno con su ausencia.

-Estoy tan feliz que pueden convivir tranquilamente y sin ningún problema, pero bueno...yo ya debo ir al trabajo- a través de la pantalla se observo como cogía el mouse para cerrar la pestaña y terminar su muy agradable plática.

**_Eren finalizo la video llamada._**

-¿Ya se fue?- Levi esperaba que si, los músculos de su cara ya dolían por la sonrisa forzada.

-Si

-En ese caso... ¡Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi!- se separo de la asiática empujándola.

Debía resistir, debía resistir el impulso de asesinarlo en ese instante."¡Fuera, impulso de idiotez!" se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, solo debía vigilarlo unos días mas ¿Qué tan malo sería? Quizás con el tiempo logre llevarse bien con el ena-... ¡Nah! Eso no pasaría... ¡Jamás!

Pero no se podía quejar en mucho, desde la anterior conversación con su celosa novia quien cree que le es infiel con su "cuñado", si es que le podría decir así. Con eso menos tenía ganas de regresar a su casa y agradecida por más que le costara que Levi no la haya echado de ahí.

-Tierra llamando a mocosa ¿Estás ahí?- chasqueo los dedos frente a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.-Tienes que desayunar

-Me estas invitando algo de comer ¿Estás bien?- pregunto con evidente sarcasmo, Levi siendo educado con ella era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-Te aseguro que si fuera por mí, te mataría de hambre. Así que solo cállate y vamos- se giro y prosiguió a dirigirse al comedor

Mikasa se sentó y coloco sus codos sobre la mesa, reposando su cabeza en sus manos, esperando lo preparado por el azabache.

El solo pensar que es lo que saldría de ese horno u olla, le provocaba escalofríos. Aun recordaba a su pobre hermano en sus arduos días de trabajo en su compañía, comiendo a duras penas la comida que le enviaba Levi, si es que a eso se le podía llamar "comida".

Un delicioso olor invadió sus fosas nasales, abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos cuantos platillos. Unos huevos cocidos con tocino al lado, y varias tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada en otro plato.

-Come antes de que se enfrié- sirvió café en su taza y en de la chica.

Mikasa no contesto, solo miraba la comida muy bien preparada, olía delicioso y lo mas intrigante aun, lo había hecho Levi. La una repuesta lógica era...

-¡¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste al enano?!

Silencio total.

-¡¿De qué carajos hablas?!

-Que yo sepa tú no cocinas bien y yo esperaba que tu comida estuviera...no sé, quemada.

-Cierra tu puta boca y come antes de que me arrepienta de darte algo de comer

-¿Cómo confiar en que no le pusiste algo? Veneno quizás.

-No tenia, por eso no le puse

-Tuche

La pesadez en el ambiente era común con ellos cerca, lo único que tenían en común y eso nadie lo podría cambiar era la relación cercana hacia ese chico castaño de ojos verdes.

Como era de suponerse de Levi, se ponía a limpiar siempre después de comer. Y ella al estar en su casa, por ende tenía que ayudar.

-No entiendo por qué debo seguir limpiando ¡Ya no queda nada más que limpiar maldición!- restregaba con furia un trapo contra la ventana.

-Calla mocosa, solo sigue limpiando

-Puto enano

-Mocosa de mierda

-Hijo de la gran...-

Antes de que prosiguieran los insultos el teléfono sonó, callando a ambos. El azabache, fulminándola con la mirada le indicaba que se largue. Lástima que ella era inmune a esa mirada, ya que ella también la poseía. Pero para no tener más problemas con el decidió irse a otra habitación.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que se había ido, de pronto un sentimiento un tanto extraño la abrumó. La simple curiosidad o desconfianza misma la que le hacía preguntarse con quien conversaba en ese momento.

¿Y qué tal si era el pelucas de la noche anterior?, ¿y si era otro sujeto que se quería robar al novio de su hermano?, ¿estaría bien ir al psicólogo después de esto?

Su instinto protector no le permitiría quedarse con la duda.

Miro un teléfono inalámbrico en la esquina de la habitación. Lo acerco a su oído para escuchar la conversación. Y bueno...

Sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto.

_-Anda, tú lo habías prometido_

_-No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías- el tono de su voz sonaba amargo- Tengo invitada, así que será en otra oportunidad._

_-¡Vamos Levi! Es para que no estés solo mientras tu querido Eren no está contigo- bromeó_

_-El volverá pasado mañana- su voz sonaba inmutable_

_-¿Cómo es capaz de dejarte aquí? Pudo haberte llevado con el- no se daba cuenta, pero poco a poco estaba logrando colmarle la paciencia al azabache_

_-Si sigues así, para lo único que iré hacia allá es para darte una buena golpiza_

_-Bueno, bueno...solo por esta vez. Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos _

_-Está bien, con tal de que sea rápido_

_-¿Está bien si paso por ti?_

_-Como sea, a mi me da igual._

_-Espero que durante el paseo se te quite lo amargado Levi- una risilla resonó_

_-Adiós, Farlan- cortó la conversación. El no era de esos que se podía pasar horas conversando por teléfono, a menos que fuera con Eren._

Las ganas inaguantables que tenia de tirar el teléfono por la ventana y de paso a sí misma la molestaban. Muy bien, otro pretendiente que iba detrás del novio de su hermano, pero ¡Pero esto ya era pasarse de la raya!

Y lo peor de todo ¡¿Cómo el enano no se daba cuenta de ello?! Quizás con el tiempo se le contagio la ingenuidad de Eren. No podía negar que el azabache había cambiado un poquito desde su relación con el castaño.

Debía hacer algo, con solo escuchar esa simple conversación podía saber qué tipo de persona era el que trataba de conquistar a Levi. Pero no podía ser como la otra vez, escondida y vigilando bajo las sombras; en algún momento seria descubierta y no terminaría nada bonito la situación. Solo quedaba una alternativa...pedirle a Levi si podía seguirlo –no, acompañarlo-.

Mikasa regresó al comedor, cogió una escoba y se dispuso a continuar barriendo –por más que no estaba sucio el piso- solo para ver que hacia el más pequeño. Vio que fruncía el ceño y se iba a su habitación un tanto molesto.

La Ackerman solo se acercó a la puerta y tocó tres veces.

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?- no tenia necesitad de verlo para saber que estaba enojado.

-Simple, acompañarte- no escuchó respuesta, solo que la puerta se abrió dejando ver el rostro desconcertado del otro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Oí tu conversación con ese tal Farlan y decidí que te acompañaré- no necesitaba mentir, no hay nada mejor que ser directa. A pesar de que terminaras peleándote con tu "cuñado".

-Tu...maldita entrometida- la mirada ensombrecida le transmitía todo su odio.- ¿Qué te hace creer que te dejare acompañarme?

-Nada importante, solo que no quiero encontrarme con mi pareja eso es todo- bueno, tampoco mentía con eso.

-No me queda de otra supongo, simplemente no seas una molestia durante el viaje.

Una sonrisa interna se formo dentro de ella, no creyó que sería tan fácil convencerlo. Suponía que su hermano había logrado ablandarlo un poco, ya que desde que lo conoció era un enano con cara de "te mataré y bailaré sobre tu tumba" y, con una loca obsesión por la limpieza.

Ella solo esperó a que Levi alistara algunas cosas, como su preciado cloro por ejemplo. No tenía nada que alistar para el viaje ya que ella estaba de improviso en su casa y no tenía ropa aparte de la que tenía puesta.

Solo pasaron unos treinta minutos hasta que ya estaban fuera de la casa esperando a que llegara en susodicho –la próxima víctima- a recogerlos.

-Mira mocosa, ya está aquí- señaló un auto color gris que se acercaba.

-Oh Levi, espero estés listo- dijo estacionando el auto frente a ambos-por cierto ¿Quién es ella?

-Mi nombre es Mikasa, hermana de Eren.

-Encantado de conocerte Mikasa- extendió su mano para saludarla.

No podía ser descortés, claro que no. Estrechó su mano con mucho gusto y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le apretaba la mano con todas sus fuerzas pensando, "Tú amigo mío, toca a Levi y te juro que te mueres. Él es de Eren". Farlan le devolvió la sonrisa intentando no tirarse al suelo y retorcerse del dolor.

-Igualmente- dicho esto lo soltó bruscamente.

-Jejeje, eres una chica muy fuerte- rió mirando su mano totalmente enrojecida- ouch

-Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó de repente el azabache.

-A la playa, además de eso. Otra persona nos acompaña- sonrió golpeando la puerta del auto.

-¡HERMANOOOO!- una chica de cabellos rojizos abrió la puerta lanzándose directamente al azabache- tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Isabel, no sabía que venias.

-Yo tampoco, pero vi que Farlan alistaba unas maletas y lo seguí- volteó a ver a Farlan un poco molesta.-Entonces vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Subieron todos al auto y se fueron rumbo a lo que sería la próxima "escena de asesinato" por parte de la azabache.

**...**

Durante todo el recorrido Mikasa pudo sentir la mismísima agonía. La habían mandado a los asientos de atrás junto a Isabel, muy mala idea. Ambas eran personalidades muy opuestas y ella no comprendía como ellos lograban soportar a la pelirroja. Si la soportaba era solo porque su apariencia facial tenía cierta similitud con la de su hermano.

A través de la ventana podía observar el mar, si es que no había problema con el tal Farlan, quizás pueda disfrutar del viaje. Pero uno siempre ignora que no todo puede ir como uno quiere.

El auto se estacionó y todos salieron.

-No está nada mal- comentó Levi mirando el cielo azul.

-No vienes aquí seguido ¿verdad?- preguntó Farlan sonriéndole.

-Normalmente venia aquí con Eren cada fin de mes, pero últimamente el trabajo le quita tiempo para que salgamos a algún lugar-dijo nostálgico sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

-Oh claro...Eren- el detestaba oír su nombre, él que lo conocía tanto tiempo para que un simple chiquillo apareciera y se ganara la atención de Levi.

-¡Vamos Mikasa, nademos!- la pelirroja jaloneaba a la azabache como una niña- ¡Y hagamos castillos de arena!

-Bien- dijo siguiéndola sin apartar la vista de los dos detrás de ellas. No perdería de vista ni un momento al enano y mucho menos a ese otro que no parecía tener las mejores intenciones.

Abrieron una sombrilla y tendieron varias toallas. A Levi siempre le incomodaban las toallas, cada vez que se echaba en una sentía los granos de arena en su espalda, siempre traía consigo unas sillas desplegables pero en esa ocasión se le olvidaron.

-Veo que la hermana de tu novio se está divirtiendo- dijo Farlan echándose al lado del azabache.

-No lo noto- se notaba a kilómetros lo molesta que estaba Mikasa de jugar a los castillos con Isabel.- No soporta a Isabel- de una pequeña maleta saco un protector solar. Así es, su piel tenía que estar bien cuidada para su Eren; justo cuando estaba a verter un poco en sus manos, su amigo le habló.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?

-No, gracias- respondió secamente, él podía hacerlo solo.

-Vamos Levi, después podríamos ir a nada un rato- tomo la botella de bloqueador le dio un golpecito en la espalda de su amigo.- ¿Sí?

-Me sorprende lo muy infantil que eres a veces- se dio la vuelta dejando al descubierto su blanca espalda que brillaba al contacto con la luz solar.- que sea rápido.

Echando un poco de ese líquido graso en sus manos se dispuso a tocar la espalda del contrario. Pasó sus manos por toda su espalda, deleitándose con su suavidad; pero ignoraba que a unos metros de su posición se encontraba una persona mirándola con una furia inigualable.

-Mikasa ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Isabel al verla destruir el castillo de arena que anteriormente había construido.

-Perfectamente- dijo sin apartar la mirada del par detrás de ellas.-esto es la guerra- susurró para sí misma.

Después de ver esa desagradable escena –para ella- empezó a planear miles de métodos para matar a ese tipo y enterrarlo muy profundo bajo tierra sin dejar evidencia. Una sonrisa sádica y psicópata se formó en su rostro. Oh, Farlan no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Pasaron unas horas y el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor. Momento perfecto para tomar un chapuzón en el mar. Momento perfecto para iniciar su plan.

-¡Vamos hermano! ¡No te hagas de rogar!- exclamó la pelirroja empujándolo hacia la orilla.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Solo deja de empujarme!

Todos se sumergieron a excepción de la azabache, quien solo se limitó a ir a una tienda.

-¿La ayudo en algo señorita?-dijo un hombre que se salió de entre unas cortinas.

-Necesito un traje de buzo, ahora.

-Por supuesto, aquí tengo uno se su talla- le mostró un traje color negro.

-Bien- sacó su billetera y le pagó.

Salió de la tienda con una bolsa en sus manos y se dirigió a los vestidores de la playa. Se lo puso rápidamente y al estar lista salió ocultándose de todos, e ingreso al mar.

El plan daba inicio.

(...)

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Mikasa? Dijo que me enseñaría a nadar- dijo haciendo un puchero e intentando mantenerse equilibrada en el flotador.

-Quizás la mocosa se fue a pasear por ahí- el azabache miro a varios lados, tenía razón. No estaba.

Una ola los arrastró un poco más lejos de la orilla, en especial a Isabel, quien no se podía mantener a flote.

-Cre-creo que voy a... ¡AHHH!- su cuerpo giró dejando sus piernas en la superficie y su rostro sumergido en el agua.

La pelirroja no supo si estaba alucinando o era cierto, solo supo que veía algo aproximarse hacia ellos desde lo profundo del agua. Alarmada agitó sus brazos para quedar de nuevo su rostro fuera del agua.

-¿Te sientes bien Isabel? Te ves pálida- Farlan vio que su amiga no se movía, ni emitía palabra alguna.

En eso vio como ella hacia lo posible para salir de allí, llegando a la orilla completamente asustada.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- se pregunto Levi mirando con duda al castaño.

-No tengo idea, solo espero que se tranquili-...

De pronto fue jalado, sumergiéndolo en el agua.

Farlan abrió los ojos espantado, y aun más cuando vio un rostro cubierto de negro y unas gafas. Intento gritar, pero solo consiguió ingerir agua, se agitó de sobremanera intentando soltarse del agarre del otro.

"Muérete maldito" "Nadie toca al novio de mi hermano" pensó Mikasa mientas agarraba del cuello al otro y lo agitaba, intentando ahogarlo. No le importaría ir a prisión después, solo hacia lo que tenía que hacer.

Antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido otro cuerpo ingreso al agua, parecía ser Levi. "Mierda, será mejor irme" se dijo a sí misma la chica y dejó al de cabello claro inconsciente. No puedo ver bien que sucedió mientras se alejaba, pero si sabía que no llegó a ahogar al muy bastardo.

Se fue a las áreas menos transitadas de la playa y se decidió a salir. Quiso soltar una carcajada al ver como varias personas se aglomeraban en cierto punto del lugar, y ella sabia la causa de eso. Se vistió rápidamente y regresó donde estaban los demás.

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!- puso una mano en su pecho e hizo una expresión de preocupación, quizás exageraba un poco pero era necesario.

-No lo sé, yo vi que algo se nos acercaba cuando estábamos nadando- dijo con voz temblorosa Isabel- ¡Quizás fue un monstruo!

Si claro, un monstruo.

-No respira- Levi colocó su oído en su pecho- necesita respiración boca a boca ¡Apártense!

El rostro de la azabache palideció ¿Respiración boca a boca? Oh no, eso no era bueno. Debía hacer algo, y pronto.

La escena pasaba en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, los labios de Levi acercándose lentamente a los del contrario y lo que acabó por cabrearla mas fue el ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Farlan; el muy desgraciado estaba fingiendo. En un acto veloz apartó a Levi de él e hizo algo que dejó a todos sin palabras.

Jaló a un hombre alto, gordo y calvo; e hizo que le diera respiración boca a boca a la fuerza.

-¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?!- dijo exasperado el azabache.

-Cállate- si creía que podía engañarla para obtener un "beso" de parte de Levi estaba muy equivocado.

Farlan abrió los ojos lentamente, como hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho cuando vio que un hombre de apariencia asquerosa tenía sus labios unidos a los suyos. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y dejó de respirar, pero esta vez era de verdad.

Al ver que no despertaba decidieron llamar una ambulancia, llevaron a Farlan hasta el camión y fue llevado acompañado solamente de Isabel –quien dijo que llamaría en caso de que Farlan recuperara la conciencia-. Dejando a Levi y Mikasa solos.

-Hice mal en traerte conmigo- dijo inexpresivo Levi con las maletas en manos- Debiste dejar que ayude a Farlan.

-Te lo aseguro, él estaba bien desde un principio.

-No entiendo de que me hablas.

-Perfecto.

Tomaron un bus y llegaron a casa en completo silencio. Mikasa se sentó en el sillón y suspiro cansada. En eso vio como Levi estaba culminando una conversación con alguien por celular.

-¿Quién era?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Isabel, dice que Farlan ya despertó, solo que esta traumado. Y no lo culpo- le mando una mirada asesina.

Ignoró por completo lo dicho por su acompañante y se recostó por completo en el sillón, jamás pensó que sería tan difícil cuidar a Levi, menos sabiendo que habían personas tras él.

Solo quedaba un día más de la ausencia de Eren. El sonar del teléfono hizo que soltara una maldición, suponía que tenía que contestar...

-¿Hola?

-Llamo buscando a Levi.

-El está ocupado en estos momentos ¿Quién habla?- frunció el ceño, ya empezaba a enfadarle esa presuntuosa voz.

-Habla Kenny Ackerman

Ese nombre le cayó como balde de agua fría, solo pudieron salir unas palabras ante eso...

-... ¿Tío Kenny?

* * *

La verdad no sé cómo se escribe...Kaney, Kenny, Kenia (?) :'v

Pero meh! Después de ocho meses que me decido a continuar esto y...aquí esta

-le tiran tomates-

¿Reviews? xDD

Zeit.


End file.
